


Will You...

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka has a very important question for Leia.





	Will You...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tygermama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/gifts).



Ahsoka knew that this was the right course. With Luke steadily growing more popular in the young leaders' program, and Leia showing all signs of the restless personality that dogged Anakin, it was the logical path.

That did not change how nervous she was. Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight, had never taken a padawan. She loved the younglings, would pitch in to handle Gatherings or teach occasional Initiate classes, but she had not found anyone that she wanted to make that one on one bond with.

Until now.

She remembered when Obi-Wan had come to the conclusion that Luke really wanted to fly and serve the Naboo peoples, putting away hopes of teaching him when Luke had only been four. Katooni had still been his apprentice then, but Ahsoka had known he was disappointed. It had always been thought that Leia would follow the political course, and yet Ahsoka had begun to feel the draw as early as when the girl turned eight.

The twins were ten now, both well-versed in the basics of Force ability, but neither formally part of the Jedi regimen. Yet.

Pushing her doubts down, Ahsoka went in to where the family was gathered, greeting them all. She hadn't talked this over with Anakin, but she had reached out to Padmé, to see if her offer would be welcome. The older woman took one look at Ahsoka, actually wearing robes and looking as proper as Master Ti, and gave a nod of blessing.

"Leia," Ahsoka began, after the round of hugs and greetings and excited chatterings from Luke. "May I speak with you?"

"I didn't do it," Leia immediately countered, winning a laugh from most of them and a shrewd look from her second mother Sabé.

Ahsoka shook her head, and came over to her, reaching out to rest a hand on the girl's shoulder. "No, not yet. I want to ask you, Leia Skywalker-Naberrie, if you would be interested in pursing the path of the Jedi as my padawan."

She felt the sharp spike of emotions in her former master, saw Luke's eyes go wide out of the corner of her sight, and watched Leia stand taller, shoulders squared.

"You think I am capable of being one?" Leia asked, weighing this carefully, as she did most of her actions, no matter how reckless they seemed on the outside.

Ahsoka smiled. "Leia, you could be anything you chose to be, much like your brother, between the potential you have and your willpower. But yes, I think you could be a great Jedi Knight, like your father, if you choose this path."

Leia did not look to her father, but to her mother, who nodded once to show she was fine with it. The Naboo weren't technically matriarchal, but this household certainly was. She then checked with her brother, who was all but vibrating with excitement for her.

"Yes, Knight Tano. I will be your padawan," Leia answered formally. "But I'm not cutting my hair over this!"

"I'd never ask it!"


End file.
